Unacquitted Love
by L.R.T
Summary: Skwisgaar gets the wrong idea when Nathan and Toki decide to write a song together. SkwisgaarxToki. Blood. Rating based vaguely on Adult Swim's 14 standard. See bio for author's notes.


Unacquitted Love

L.R.T.

* * *

Nathan found himself aimlessly wandering the halls of Mordhaus, knowing full-well that there were probably things to be done but simply not caring enough to grab the bull by the horns and actually do them. It had been nothing short of a miracle that so far he'd managed to avoid running into Ofdenson. Nathan supposed he was their manager for a reason - he always seemed to be able to make him do things that he didn't want to do. Read over things, sign things, make phone calls - fuck, that shit was boring. He would rather wander around and be bored with nothing to do than be bored with actually doing something.

He turned down a corridor and saw that Charles was about three doors down, his back to Nathan, talking on his cell phone. "Oh, shit," Nathan mumbled, quickly ducking into the nearest doorway.

He had entered their recording studio. Deciding that Charles would never think to look for him here, Nathan walked inside and sat down on the large couch that occupied some of the space. He was making himself comfortable when, from the other end of the couch, came a meek and miserable voice, "Hellos, Nathans."

Startled, Nathan immediately stood, having not realized that Toki had been sitting on the couch the entire time. "Jesus Christ, Toki!"

"Oh, sorrys if I scared yous."

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Nathan demanded. He didn't actually care, he was simply annoyed at being caught off-guard and wanted to punish something - Toki seemed good enough.

"I'm sulkings."

"Oh, _shit_," Nathan mumbled once again, looking to the doorway he had just walked through. What was the lesser of two evils? Sitting and..._talking_ with Toki or having to do actual work with Ofdenson? "...Why are you sulking, Toki?" The choice was clear.

"I don't wants to talks about it!" came the defensive reply. Toki crossed his arms and turned his head away from Nathan. "I wants to bes alones!"

"Well, you know, that's too fucking bad because it's a free fucking country --" he paused, looking down to the ground for a moment, "it -- it _is_ a free country still, right?"

Toki shrugged, still not looking in his direction.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm pretty sure it is. Anyway, this is my house, too and I can go wherever I want! Plus I could...kick you out of the band or whatever."

Finally Toki looked over to him, frowning. "You can'ts dos that!"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"Yous can'ts! I'd tell!"

"Oh, my God." Nathan let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his forehead. "Toki, are you five years old? Fuck."

"Yeah, that's its! Make funs of poor, stupids little Toki!"

"Toki, stop being a dick."

"_Yous_ stops beings a dick, Nathans!"

"I'm not acting like a girl on her period but yeah, okay. I'll stop being a dick," Nathan said sarcastically, starting to wander aimlessly around the recording studio now.

Toki sighed, slumping back against the couch. "Nathans?" he asked after a few minutes of silence - silence that Nathan treasured and had hoped would continue.

"What?"

"I thinks I'm in loves."

"Yeah..." Nathan said after a long pause, eyes darting uncomfortably around the room. "That's not very metal."

Toki frowned, more so than he already had been. "What are you talkings abouts? Love is the most metals things in the world!"

"I just -- I'm not seeing it," the other man replied, still searching helplessly for a way out of the conversation that had just presented itself.

"You should knows it most of alls!" Toki argued, standing from his comfortable indent on the couch. "What abouts Rebeccas? And all of those filthys fuckings sluts you dateds after hers?"

"Oh, yeah. The ones that you guys totally cock-blocked me with, yeah." Nathan's eyes narrowed. "_I remember_."

"Wells, didn't that makes you sads? All...heartbrokens and like you wanted to eats lots of candies until you slips backs into diabetic coma?"

"No, not really. It just pissed me off because I wanted to get laid."

Toki wrinkled his nose. "Wells thens you weren't in loves! Loves makes you want to kill yourselfs - or the other persons so you don't has to see them anymores." He paused, adding, "Unacquitted loves is the most metals loves of them alls."

"Yeah, I have...no idea what the hell you're talking about."

Toki sighed. "Unacquitted loves is whens you loves someone, so much! You wants to do anythings for them, to makes them happys, to impress them. Theys consumes your whole soul; but theys don't loves you back. Theys don't knows you exist sometimes!"

"So then...why don't you just, you know, get the fuck over it?"

"That's why it's so metals! You can't! It's blacks and brutals and slowly kills yous from the inside. It makes yous crazy! You wants tos forget them, you wants tos move on..._but you can't_."

Nathan's eyes widened as he took all of this new information in, nodding slowly as it gradually absorbed. "Whoa. That _is_ pretty fucking metal."

"You're damn rights it is!" Flopping back down onto the couch and finding the indent he had created once again, Toki went back to moping. "And it fucking sucks!"

Sitting on the arm of the couch at the end farthest from Toki, Nathan sat in what could be considered "deep thought." Staring at the floor, his black hair falling into his eyes, he lifted a hand to his chin and stroked it, making variations on "hmm"-like noises as he did so - this is what he thought most people did when they were thinking. Nathan looked over to Toki who seemed to have fallen back into his slump rather nicely and all but forgotten Nathan was even there. "Hey. Hey, Toki."

"What?" came a reply more miserable than when he had bothered the tiny guitarist the first time.

"We should write a song. You know, about this...stuff. You and me. For the next...album or what the fuck ever."

It took Toki a second to register what Nathan was saying and he blinked - two long blinks - to get him out of his haze before turning his attention to the larger man at the other end of the couch. "What are you talkings abouts? _You_ writes the songs, Nathans!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That's why I'd be there and all but...you know, writing that shit is fucking hard. It'd be...nice? I guess...to make someone else suffer."

The sadness in Toki's eyes dissipated immediately and he shot up from the couch, rushing to the other end to immerse Nathan in a hug. "Oh, Nathans! Do you means it? Do you reallys, reallys means it? We could writes a song?"

"Uh..." His eyes began to dart around the room again, hoping that something had come up in the few minutes since he last searched for an escape from all that was Toki. "Yeah, sure. We'll even call it that...you know, Unacquitted Love."

This only made Toki squeeze Nathan tighter and he was surprised at how much strength there was in that little body. "It will bes the most metals songs about unacquitted loves ever! I promise!"

"Yeah, that's great. Hey, you should...you know, stop touching me now."

As Toki let go of Nathan and began to let out his excited energy by jumping up and down in front of him, a figure dressed in black with blonde hair abruptly turned and left the entrance to the recording studio. The only sounds he made as he walked down one of the long halls of Mordhaus were those of his boots against the floor and the quiet, albeit speedy, sound of a guitar as his fingers wildly, angrily violated the neck.

* * *

"Explain this to me again," Charles sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It's not fucking rocket science. We're writing a song," Nathan replied from across the table, Toki nodding along happily at his side.

"You're writing a song. With Toki."

"Yeah! What's so wrongs with thats?" Toki frowned at their manager, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms. "I has ideas! Nathans likes them! So we're writings a songs!"

"I'm not sure you've thought this completely through, Nathan."

"What's the big fucking deal? If it sucks then we have one sucky song on our album, who cares? No offense, Toki."

Toki nodded firmly. "None taken, Nathans."

"It's a _big deal_ because, knowing that Toki wrote it, it will be judged very harshly. I'm not sure if you're ready to handle that kind of criticism, Toki."

"I don'ts cares if peoples likes it or not! I'm writings its because I needs to gets my feelings down before theys explode insides me! Blood and guts everywheres!"

Nathan's eyes widened as he looked at the man next to him. "We should put that in that song. Fuck, that's brutal."

"Well, Toki, if you really think that reviews and the reaction of the fans won't affect you then," Charles sighed, throwing his hands up into the air. "I suppose there's nothing else I can do but give you my blessing."

The sound of boots and chains entered the meeting hall, Skwisgaar standing in the doorway with his eyes narrowed. "Blessings on whats?"

Nathan opened his mouth to explain to Skwisgaar what was happening but Toki quickly placed a hand over his lips. "No! I wants it to be a surprise." As Nathan jerked Toki's hand away from his mouth and wiped his lips, mumbling about not knowing where that hand had been, Toki added quietly, "Especially for yous, Skwisgaars."

Skwisgaar snorted. "It probablys won't lasts, you knows." With that he turned on his heel and left, leaving behind a confused Toki, an apathetic Nathan, and a manager who was starting to understand what had been going on right under his nose.

Leaning forward on the table, an eyebrow raised, Charles asked, "What did you say your song was about, again?"

* * *

"Oh, my God. I really need to get drunk," Nathan said, rubbing his eyes with his palms so hard that when he finally took them away and opened his eyes, he saw various colored spots all around him. Even that was more interesting than trying to write this song with Toki.

"I'm sorrys, Nathans! I can't helps it. English isn't my firsts language so it makes the rhymings hards!" Toki defended, slumping back against the comfortable couch in the recording studio where the entire ordeal had begun five days earlier.

"Uh, no, actually. It's not that that's making this suck," the larger man replied, standing. "It's not fucking metal enough. You're talking about fucking hugs and kisses and -- goddamn it, Toki!" he interrupted himself upon looking at the weathered piece of notebook paper they had been using. "I told you to take out that shit about -- I can't even say it."

"Makings loves?"

"Seriously, Toki. _Seriously_. I know where you sleep and I can kill you in like...a second."

"Loves makings is brutals! Especially betweens two mens!"

"How the fuck is --" Nathan stopped himself, looking down at the small Norwegian on the couch beneath him. "Two _what_?"

"Mens."

"Oh, my God. There isn't enough booze in the world..." he trailed off, putting his head in his hands.

Outside the door, Skwisgaar picked incessantly at his guitar. He was always fooling around with it, ever since a young age, and because of that had developed callouses few could rival. Ever since Nathan and Toki had begun spending so much time together, however, he stopped picking idly and began to abuse the guitar - and his fingers. He played so hard - so angrily - not even the callouses he had built up over the years were a match for them and he found himself often nursing his bleeding fingers at the end of the night. Now was no exception, his talented fingers assaulting the strings and the strings, in turn, assaulting his already damaged fingers. Blood trickled down, making his fingers sticky and it more difficult to play - but that didn't stop him. Not even a hard slap on the back from an intoxicated Pickles made him miss a single note.

"Hey, Skwisgaar!" Pickles said loudly, his accent thicker than usual. "You spyin' on Nathan and Toki, huh?"

Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes, looking up from his guitar. "Well, nots anymores."

"What do you mean?" Pickles asked, continuing to speak as though Skwisgaar were across the hall, "They're right there and you're right out here!"

"What do you wants, Pickle?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm trying to find where I sleep. Do you know where I sleep?"

Skwisgaar rolled his eyes then peered his head in the doorway, smirking a little at what appeared to be a couple's dispute.

"Hey, Skwisgaar!"

"Shut up, Pickle!"

"Hey, Skwisgaar! You don't have to worry about Toki and Nathan."

Skwisgaar shot up, turning around to face his drunken band mate. "What are yous talkings about?"

"They're just writing a _song_, dude! And it's about _love_ because Toki _loves_ you."

Blinking slowly, his bloody hands pausing on his guitar for what felt like the first time in five days, Skwisgaar turned to look back inside the recording studio but was met with a jittery Nathan quickly making an exit.

"Hey, Nathan!" Pickles greeted.

"Oh, hey, Pickles. You're drunk. That's...nothing new. Skwisgaar, what are you doing out here?" Nathan asked.

"Me? Oh, nothings. Talking with Pickle."

"Yeah, about how Toki --"

"God, I _really_ don't want to talk about Toki. Pickles, how close are you to dying from alcohol poisoning or whatever?"

"Um...I dunno."

"Come on, let's go drink some more and find out," Nathan said, guiding his drummer down the hall and as far away from the recording studio as quickly as possible.

Skwisgaar moved into the doorway and stood there for a moment, watching a dejected Toki crumple up his lonely piece of paper and bring his knees up to his chest, hugging them. Despite the fact that Pickles was drunk as hell, he was also more astute about things in his inebriated states than he was sober - not that he was sober often. What he said made the past few days suddenly make sense - a lot more sense than if Nathan and Toki had suddenly become a couple, that was for sure.

Slowly the guitarist made his way into the recording studio. Toki looked up, hoping it was Nathan returning to finish their song but just as pleasantly surprised to see Skwisgaar, who seemed to have been avoiding him lately. "Skwisgaar?" Toki's eyes widened when he noticed the blood on his hands and guitar, racing up to the other man and taking his worn hands in his own. "Your hands! What happeneds?"

Skwisgaar remained silent, looking over the slightly younger man before him. He had always chalked his slight obsession with him up to idol worship because, well - what wasn't there to worship and obsess over? He _was_ the fastest guitarist in the world; but was it possible that all along Toki had been falling for him? What did that even mean? Why did Skwisgaar care so much?

He never was one for a lot of questions, a lot of thinking. That was part of the reason why he wasn't a fan of God or religion. He liked things to be straight-forward.

Lifting his hands, he placed them on Toki's cheeks and leaned in, pressing his lips to his passionately, his blood smearing against the pale skin of the surprised object of his affection. Skwisgaar pulled away, his hands returning to their usual spots on his guitar. "I heard you loves me."

Toki simply stared at him, eyes wide, mouth agape. He couldn't form words or move. Had he fallen asleep on the couch and this was just a very realistic dream? He'd had those before and those were the most terrible ones to wake from.

"Wells? Do you?" Skwisgaar persisted.

Swallowing hard, Toki simply nodded slightly, eyes locked on the blonde man before him.

"I thinks I can be okays with thats."

"R - Re - Reallys?" Toki finally spoke, a small squeak at best.

Skwisgaar nodded, shrugging. "There are worse peoples to haves loves me."

Toki's eyes brightened and he grinned, biting his lip. "You - you means it, Skwisgaars? You reallys means it?"

Rolling his eyes, Skwisgaar abruptly wrapped his arms around Toki, pulling him as close as his guitar would allow, and planted another deep, passionate kiss on his soft lips, letting it linger this time and finding himself surprised that he was enjoying Toki's reciprocation as much as he was. Maybe there were worse people to love, too.

"Hey, Nathan, are you two --" Murderface stopped in the doorway and narrowed his eyes at the sight he saw - a sight that didn't stop upon his entrance - and paused for a moment before stating, "You guys, that's so _gay_."


End file.
